Whitepaw's Discovery
by Tie-Dye Prince
Summary: This is about an apprentice named Whitepaw who finds numerous murders in the Forest. Whitepaw goes to the extremes to uncover the murderer even if it costs him his life...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought I'd write that was a little darker than the other one so I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

Whitepaws pure white coat shined under the glow of the moon. He looked down at the mangled body of the cat. It was what looked like a ginger she-cat. There was a huge bite wound in her neck. Whitepaw looked around to see if the murderer was around, he couldn't see anything past three feet do to the darkness of midnight. The moon was shining really bright so Whitepaw was could see a little better in darkness. He started to walk back to camp, when he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, he crouched ready to spring at anything that approached. He narrowed his eyes to see a little better, he crept nearer to the shadow. He pounced and landed on something.

Whitepaw pinned the intruder down and hissed "Who are you?" The intruder wriggled and replied "Dude it's me, Skypaw!" Whitepaw looked at his best friends silver-gray pelt and said "Why are you out so late?" Skypaw replied "I was looking for you mouse-brain! Now get off me!" Whitepaw got up and said "Oh okay, sorry if I hurt you." Skypaw just said "Come on let's head back."

They headed back to ThunderClan camp. When they got there the clearing was totally empty, Whitepaw silently thanked StarClan. He and Skypaw went to the apprentice den. He laid down in his nest and thought about what he had seen today. Five cats found dead, and what was even more chilling was that they all had the same wounds, all in the neck. Whitepaw kept wondering, who could have murdered five cats in one day and get away with it? He had to find the murderer and stop him or her, even if it meant death. Whitepaw shut his eyes for a moment and drifted off into sleep.

Whitepaw was somewhere that was unknown to him. A coughing sound made him look around. A raspy voice he didn't recognize spoke. The voice said "Over here idiot!" Whitepaw looked to where the voice came from and he saw a dusky brown tom. He said "Who are you?" The dusky brown tom said "I'm Dustpelt, one of the old ThunderClan warriors. I'm here to tell you that StarClan is going to help you to solve this mystery and uncover the murderer." Whitepaw said "Really? StarClan is going to help me, and you've told me this personally!" Dustpelt smiled but had a deep look in his eyes. He said "Yes, I do need to tell you something before I leave." Whitepaw looked up and said "What?" Dustpelt said "You will live I promise, but you'll be permanently disabled." Whitepaw said "What?!" Dustpelt said "You'll be made a warrior I promise, but I can't tell you anything else about your future." Whitepaw said "Okay thanks for the heads up Dustpelt." Dustpelt gave Whitepaw a curt nod and Whitepaw drifted off into sleep.

**I hope everyone likes this one, I know it was short but I'll work on that, I just didn't want to reveal to much so early, so, just review to give me some suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Sorry that it's taken me forever to update! Also, is the way I type conversations confusing or can everyone understand the conversations well? When you review please tell me. Thanks to Hollyflame and Story Wizard 228, the reviews really help me with writing. (I don't and never will own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.)**

Whitepaw woke up with a start. Everyone was out of the apprentice den. Whitepaw's rumbling stomach reminded him of how hungry he was. He walked out into the clearing and headed straight for the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. He saw the she-cat he loved so much, Poppypaw, she was eating a magpie, she had the most beautiful golden-brown fur he had ever seen. But of course her father was the leader of ThunderClan, Ceaderstar. Ceaderstar had golden-brown fur, which must be where Poppypaw gets her colored pelt from. Her mother was Leopardfoot, she was a black she-cat with golden-brown spots on her paws. Poppypaw's mother was very intelligent and a great hunter. Her father was intelligent as well, he was a fierce fighter, a great leader to lead ThunderClan.

Whitepaw walked over to her and said "Room for one more?" She smiled and said "Sure." Whitepaw sat down and nibbled on his mouse and said "You know I hadn't noticed until now that we're going to be warriors soon!" Poppypaw said "Yeah, me neither, I'm really excited, we're going to be put into battles, go on more patrols and be mentors!" Poppypaw jumped up and growled at Whitepaw. She jumped on top of Whitepaw, Whitepaw got on his back and raked his sheathed paws on her belly, then Poppypaw rolled off him and they got into a fake tussle together. When they were finished playing they ate their food. Then Whitepaw saw Ceaderstar approaching him and Poppypaw. Ceaderstar said "Come on Whitepaw, you, Creamtail, and Leafflame are going on a patrol." Whitepaw said "Okay I'm coming, bye Poppypaw." Poppypaw said "Bye Whitepaw." Creamtail was Whitepaw's mentor, she was gray and she had a cream colored tail. Leafflam was a ginger tom, and also Creamtail's brother. Creamtail and Leafflame were waiting at the entrance of the camp. Whitepaw joined them and they went off into the woods.

Creamtail lead the party all the way to the edge of ShadowClan territory. Leafflame said "Ugh! Could it smell any worse down here?!" Creamtail frowned and said "It seems that ShadowClan is hunting on our territory." Whitepaw said "How can you tell?" Leafflame said "Well, it doesn't smell as nice as it usually does here and look! Mouse bones and scraps of mouse fur!" ShadowClan is stealing ThunderClan prey!" Whitepaw said "Great, now we have to worry about ShadowClan taking prey from ThunderClan! Will it ever end!?" Creamtail said "We'll just freshen up the scent markings to show ShadowClan we've been here. Then we'll tell Ceaderstar about this." Leafflame said "Okay." The party renewed the scent markings and then left for ThunderClan camp. Deep down inside Whitepaw he knew there was going to be a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

**Did everyone enjoy this Chapter? I know it's still a little short, but come on ,cut me some slack. Also, please review, reviews help me a lot. Other than that, enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok-e-doke time for Chapter 3. I really apologize for the wait I have a lot of homework. Thanks to RainFilly and Flashpaw for the reviews it means a lot. So without further ado I present to you Chapter 3! (I do not own Warriors!)**

Chapter 3

When the party returned to ThunderClan, Leafflame went straight to Ceaderstars den. When he came out Ceaderstar jumped on top of the Highrock and summoned the Clan. The cats begun to arrive under the Highrock slowly. Once everyone was there Ceaderstar began.

"Leafflame has just informed me that ShadowClan has been stealing ThunderClan prey," Yowls of outrage rang throughout the whole ThunderClan camp. Ceaderstar began again "We can't stand for this! We have to show ShadowClan that they cannot do this. They know just as well as we do that that is against the Warrior Code to do that!"

Whitepaw felt the same outrage as all the other cats did. Ceaderstar had seemed to have substaintionally calmed down. He meowed "We will adress this to Graystar at the next Gathering. Other than that, Clan dissmissed."

Whitepaw walked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Mouse was his favorite kind of fresh-kill. He crouched and ate it. Then he went to the apprentice den and laid down. He began to think about the murders. Huge bite wounds in the neck. _Who could have done it! _Whitepaw thought a second. _Wait, remember at the last Gathering, a WindClan cat said he saw a dog lurking around in the forest. Could that have anything to do with it? Well I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what it takes. I have to use Dustpelts advice though, there has to be some reason he chose me to do this. Maybe it was the dog. Well, I highly doubt a dog would do this, thier just so stupid! I think I'll talk to Ceaderstar tomorrow._ As Whitepaw was thinking he noticed his eyelids getting heavier and then he let sleep consume him.

When Whitepaw woke up he went straight to Ceaderstars den. Whitepaw wanted to get straight to the point. When he approached the entrance he mewed "Ceaderstar may I talk to you for a minute?"

Ceaderstar meowed back "Yes, come in."

Whitepaw walked in and sat down in front of Ceaderstar. Whitepaw curled is tail over his paws and meowed "I have found numerous dead cats in the forest. They all had a fatal bite wound on their necks. I think it may have been a dog, but their to stupid to do something like that."

Ceaderstar meowed back in reply "I don't understand. You have found dead cats in the forest? That doesn't sound to good."

Whitepaw shuffled his paws a little and mewed "What should we do?"

Ceaderstar growled "We find out who or what did it. Once we have caught the murderer we punish them!"

Whitepaw looked up at Ceaderstar and meowed "Okay, I guess that'll work."

Ceaderstar smiled and meowed "We will get to the bottom of this I promise, but for now, you need to be fufilling your apprentice duties."

Whitepaw said "Okay, thanks for understanding Ceaderstar."

Ceaderstar meowed "You're welcome Whitepaw."

**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like this Chapter and I am so sorry for the wait!**


End file.
